the_formal_weather_pattern_a_twilight_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Korra Yukira WIllow Minn
Korra is a vampire born to Jin and Kai, former wife to Alexander, mother to Ryland, Jinora and Ikki, and mate to Kenshi. Biography Korra is the youngest child of a family of six people, Kai, Jin, Kuvira, Kenirya, Tenzin, and herself. However, her mother died giving birth to her, for she had made her way out of her mother's womb before her father could get her out. As a result, he became cold, and evil. He had lost his humanity, and it scared all of them. Korra was closer to Tenzin than her sisters were. When her powers started showing, at first her father didn't let her develop it, but then made her train day and night, and she fell ill for a week and stayed put, refusing to train ever again and screamed at him to stay away from her. He locked her up in the room with her siblings for a week straight, considering killing them all that night, but let them out after a week. He had now chosen Tenzin to train, but he wasn't interested, much like his sister. He kept paying him most of the attention, and neglecting his three daughters. He began locking Kuvira in her room as she was a sick,weak child, and he hated weakness. As for Korra, he ignored her fully while Kenirya was the one he began hitting until Korra stepped in at the age of 9 and he began abusing and starving her instead, never stopping. She lost weight, and stopped growing for a while, as she wasn't getting enough food to continue to healthily grow. That fact almost killed her one day as she was swimming on the pool of her house and nearly drowned when entering a weakened state and no energy to keep swimming. She had began to drown when Tenzin pulled her out of the water and assisted her, he too screaming at his father for doing nothing, earning a shrug and saying he did not care what happened to Korra. A few years passed and Korra began going to school with her siblings, even Kuvira, though the beatings carried on. On the eve of her 13th birthday, she had been walking back alone home, Tenzin was meditating, and Kuvira and Kenirya were at home sick, when she found the house burning and only had time to take a few things from the house before it collapsed. She cried for hours alone in front of the house. Tenzin never returned that night, and she was worried he had died insde also. She couldn't find Kenirya either, and Kuvira's final screams echoed in her mind, she had failed to save her. Grief stricken, she got on a plane alone to North America, and moved to Forks, Washington. With nowhere to go at the time, she found herself going for abandoned places or the streets, often crying herself to sleep, feeling herself freezing to death in particular cold nights. Due to being unable to find enough food, she resorted to drink blood more often. She hated it, but it kept her going more often, as she had still some vampire in her genes, though mostly human. One night, she was almost freezing to death when Kaine walked by, and as she was asleep, she felt nothing, until she woke up the next day snuggled up under warm blankets and being fed through IV, thinking she had died. On the first few weeks, she quickly recovered and gained some weight, though sleeping days straight. As soon as she was able to walk and move around, she began falling for him. He was caring at first, but then he quickly became abusive when she first told him she wanted to try and find her family. He told her to forget about them, that she had him and that he should have been enough. Then, he slapped her across the face, and she flew across the room and heard her bones cracking, grimacing in pain and bleeding. He then placed her in his room, chained her up to the bed but allowed her to heal. She didn't wake up for 3 weeks straight for anything, being once more kept alive through IV while her bones were healing. She finally opened her eyes and shuddered at his angry look on her face, and though fully healed, she was terrified of trying to fight him, and she couldn't move a single bit as she was chained up tightly to the bed. He then crawled over her, and despite her pleading for him to stop, he didn't, and took advantage of her that night. This went on for a few weeks, until she began feeling morning sickness, and he stopped for a while,letting her go back to her old room and give her anything. Still, he'd control her in other ways, never letting her out of his sight, except for one day when she had managed to leave the house. He realized it and went to search for her and began dragging her inside, hitting her. Kenshi was in vacation in Forks with his family and managed to stop him from hitting Korra so much, though ended up knocked unconscious, and when he woke up, Korra was gone. Eventually, he went back home with his family, and gathered enough money to go to Forks and try to find her. She was close to giving birth when she woke up in the middle of the night, having a panic attack due to nightmares caused by all the horrible experiences, and lost the child that night. She cried until morning, and he was furious when he found out and beat her up that day, until she blacked out. He tossed her to the bed, and Noel,passing by the place was alarmed by the scent of blood so strong in a secluded place and broke her way in. Fighting him off, she took the young, broken girl out of the house, and even though she roamed around the world she brought her with and tried to make trips longer to every place, giving Korra time enough to heal and not move too much. She was terrified, though, of how broken the young girl was and slowly nursed her back to health, convincing her slowly to sue Kaine for everything he did, being a mother figure for her, avoiding to pressure her into talking and just being there, hugging her when she cried or asked silently for comfort and snuggled up to her. Even though they travelled a lot, she ended up setting down in Forks and brought Korra in, now the girl being 16 years old and having recovered a lot more. Current Life She would be caught by him again, and conceived Jinora and Ikki. They first thought Jinora was dead, and Kaine took the opportunity to take Ikki with him. Korra would get her back due to court. She then would meet Alexander, and thought he was her mate. She married him and conceived his child, which would result in her change, as the child was a hybrid. Alexander would eventually leave her with the kids to raise, and she then met Kenshi, and they're falling over heels. Personality and Traits On the surface, Korra is fierce, independent, tomboyish and pugnacious. However, beneath this tough exterior, she possesses a strong loyalty toward her comrades and an admirable compassion seen with family and friends. Korra is tough, impatient, headstrong, sarcastic, and assertive, she also has a good sense of humor and enthusiasm, and a vulnerable teenage charm. She has a hard time remaining neutral, so the personality traits here are not that strong to stand out, believing she has none. Her offensive battle style means that she is always quick to initiate or rise to a challenge and she is extremely quick witted and impulsive, especially in heated situations. her rash decisions often result in her accidentally insulting others. Korra is impulsive and therefore has a hard time hiding her true feelings. She has a hard time forgiving and takes a long time to emotionally recover. Physical Appearance Korra is short when compared to her siblings, due to having been neglected and abused since she was nine until she was thirteen and not given what she needed to fully grow. She still looks beautiful, though, though she tends to hide it under clothes and or just being tomboyish and not much lady like. Her hair is black, and curly , though she straightens it sometimes. Her eyes are of a deep,ocean blue, bright and shiny, and though she's muscular and physically strong, she's slightly underweight. She has scars all over her body, either inflicted by her father or by Kaine, including her face, which is why she hides under her clothes and they're often so dark, though she can wear equally long clothes but on lighter colors. Powers and Abilities Elemental Control She controls the elements, but can only do it if they're near. If she is in the desert, she can't control water. Relationships Kai Her father. They're not very close. Jin Her mother. Doesn't remember her due to Jin having died right after giving birth to her. Kuvira Her oldest sister. Kenirya Her older sister Misaki Her older sister. Kenichi Her brother and Misaki's twin. Tenzin Her twin. Jinora Her eldest daughter. Ikki Her youngest daughter. Ryland Her son. Alexander Her former husband. Kenshi Her mate and best friend. Asami Her half sister, has yet to meet her. Kirima and Seth Her niece and nephew, has yet to meet them. Etymology Korra is a name of Greek origin (Kore) and means maiden. The name is borne in Roman mythology as a byname for Proserpina and in Greek mythology as a byname for Persephone. Willow is a name of English origin and means Willow Tree. Media Portrayal Korra is portrayed by Gianna Jun in all pictures.